Portable computing devices are common features of everyday life. This area of technology is rapidly changing, creating an ever growing number of portable computing devices in smaller package sizes such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smartphones. Often, high quality features such as processing capability, storage, display, camera, and sound output associated with larger computing devices are sacrificed in portable computing devices for the sake of portability and size. What is needed is a high-fidelity, add-on speaker system with additional functionality such as light for use with portable consumer electronics and portable computing devices.